


Сказка о том, как Брайан к Джастину яйца подкатывал

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Брайан – кукушка. Он откладывает яйца и думает, кому бы их подсунуть. В соседнем гнезде живет дятел Джастин, которому он и подкидывает свои яйца.





	Сказка о том, как Брайан к Джастину яйца подкатывал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с QaF кинк-феста 1.38.

Давным-давно на тихой лесной опушке жил-поживал молоденький симпатичный дятел. Он был хорош собой: перышки гладенькие, как вода в озере, клюв красный, как спелая малина на кустах, а на голове светлый пушок, будто само солнышко чмокнуло его в макушку. А звали дятла Джастин.

Он жил в дупле старого раскидистого дуба, дружил с хитрющей рыжей белкой по имени Дафна, днями напролет долбил кору в поисках жучков и рикошетом задалбывал всех вокруг жалобами на свою несчастную долюшку.

– Никто меня не любит, – ныл Джастин старой барсучихе Дэбби, когда та приходила к его дубу погреть косточки на теплых камнях у могучих корней.

Дэбби переваливалась на другой бок, перекатывая следом полосатое пузо и обнажая темные, похожие на значки проплешины на груди, и принималась как обычно его успокаивать:  
– Ты просто еще не встретил свою пару, Джастин. В твоих друзьях одни белки да ежи, и ни одной подходящей кандидатуры нет. Полетал бы ты по лесу, может, и встретил бы кого, ту же синичку, они, говорят, хозяйственные. Или кедровку. Только с совами не связывайся, стремные они. Что ни скажешь, в ответ только угукают.

– Не хочу синичку, – капризничал Джастин. – Не мое это, Дэбби. Не такой я, как все, экзотики хочу.

– Экзотики, – бурчала Дэбби в ответ и шевелила длинными усами. – Это типа страуса? Вот молодежь пошла, совсем от рук отбились. Скоро бобры с раками начнут любовь строить.

Впрочем, барсучиха ворчала чисто для проформы. У нее самой несколько лет назад неожиданно для всех родился маленький утконосик. Папашу утконосика, которого назвали Майки, так никто и не увидел. Но молва упорно твердила, что передвигался он отнюдь не на четырех ногах и вместо бархатного черного носа имел огромный шнобель-клюв цветов радуги. Поэтому в душе Дэбби была на стороне Джастина и всех обитателей леса, склонных к нетрадиционным отношениям.

Так и текла спокойная и размеренная жизнь лесных обитателей: они радовались ласковому солнышку, прятались под густыми древесными кронами от шумных ливней и потихоньку делали запасы провизии на зиму. И вот однажды все изменилось, когда на их уютной лесной опушке поселился новенький…

Это был статный самец кукушки с замашками мачо из городских парков: гордый и заносчивый, с отполированным нежной ивовой корой клювом и уложенными цветочной росой перышками. Новичка звали Брайаном, и он быстро стал объектом внимания всех, кто жил поблизости с кустом ракитника, который Брайан выбрал себе в качестве жилища.

Первой жертвой обаяния Брайана стал утконос Майки – сказывались гены, видимо. Два дня тот упорно лез на куст и, наконец, на третий добрался до ветки, которую облюбовал себе новенький. Там он, глядя подслеповатыми глазками на ошарашенную птицу, признался Брайану в любви.

Тот на некоторое время потерял дар речи, но потом все-таки сказал:  
– Понимаешь, дорогой, я – кукух. А ты ... бобр? кряква? короче, какая-то диковинная зверушка, которая по идее не должна водиться в наших лесах. Мы с тобой можем быть только друзьями.

Майкл вздохнул и с горя преодолел трехдневный путь назад за три секунды, шлепнувшись на пушистую задницу. С тех пор он каждый вечер сидел у корней ракитника и оглашал опушку протяжными тоскливыми речами.

Вторым стал занудный крот Тэд, который долго был вынужден слушать все стенания Майки о неземной красоте Брайана, пока тот вечерами сидел под кустом и своей мохнатой попой перегораживал ему выход из норы, и решил в итоге выбраться наружу, поглядеть, что там за невидаль такая к ним прилетела.

Еще были две крольчихи, Линдси и Мэлани, но с ними все еще страннее вышло. Мэлани пригласила Брайана к ним в норку, на отделку стен посмотреть, а ушел из норы Брайан только наутро, весь помятый и с глазами размером в грецкий орех – еле ноги унес. И говорить о том, что произошло, отказывался, только по ночам от кошмаров просыпался и маму звал. Линдси с Мэлани потом как-то быстро засобирались, нору отремонтировали и в долгосрочную аренду ежам сдали, а сами на юга подались, к болотам. Говорят, у них вскоре детеныш родился, но никто из местных его не видел, одни только слухи ходили.

Между тем жизнь на опушке вернулась в прежнее русло. Брайан прижился в лесном сообществе, начал усиленно общаться с ежами, которые поставляли ему отборную траву. Ежи любили бегать по этой травке, чтобы она щекотала им брюшки, и кричать: «Чем мы не кони?!». Но молодой кукух использовал ее почему-то совсем не так. И иногда над кустом ракитника висело очень густое подозрительно пахнущее облако. Пару раз нанюхавшийся травяного тумана утконос Майкл стал причиной того, что Дэбби с утра долго трясла брайановский куст и верещала на весь лес злым голосом. Но это был, пожалуй, самый из ряда вон выходящий случай... пока однажды не произошла судьбоносная встреча.

В тот день Джастин с Дафной как раз возвращались с ежегодного рейда за орехами на колхозные огороды, что у лысой горы, даже не подозревая о том, какие события произошли на опушке за время их отсутствия. Выручила их гламурная боевая куропатка по кличке Эмметт, она раскудахтала им все свежие сплетни о новоявленном лесном мачо, похвасталась проэпилированными окорочками и убежала на фитнесс, оставив Джастина с Дафной в задумчивости.

Джастин был гордым и смелым дятлом и позиции свои уступать не собирался, поэтому решил показать своему новому сопернику, кто на опушке главный. Он наведался в свое дупло навести марафет, а затем слетел по стволу ниже, откуда открывался хороший вид на куст ракитника, и принялся громко долбить кору. Уж что-что, а долбить Джастин умел. У него был черный пояс по скоростному задалбыванию в экстремальных условиях, поэтому уже через минуту над ветвями ракитника появилась заспанная голова кукуха.

Брайан осмотрелся осоловевшим взглядом – так рано он вставать не привык. Некоторые его знакомые поднимались с первыми петухами, но кукух не относил себя к любителям петухов – слишком уж наглые птицы привыкли сами бывать сверху, а Брайан никому не позволял себя топтать.

Только через пару минут он сообразил, что долбежка в ушах у него вовсе не последствия ежиной травы, а звуковой эффект, производимый какой-то обнаглевшей птицей. Кукух приготовился выразить свое возмущение, посмотрел на пристроившегося на соседнем дереве нахала... и сонная поволока в его круглых глазах сменилась на масляную.

– Ко-ко, – неожиданно для себя вслух произнес Брайан. – Ко-ко, кокоя... кокая... какая задница!

Перед ним на стволе дерева сидел самец невиданной птицы неописуемой красоты. Ладное небольшое тельце, нежные перышки, задорный хвостик и красная головка...

Брайан несколько минут наблюдал за красавчиком, пока не почувствовал, как у него набухает под хвостом. Ощущения были какие-то незнакомые, поэтому кукух напрягся. От этого под хвостом затвердело еще больше и... упс! под ноги Брайана выкатилось яйцо.

Кукух стыдливо прикрыл промежность крыльями и со страхом посмотрел на Джастина, видел ли тот. Но дятел продолжал самозабвенно долбить в коре воронку, поэтому Брайан выдохнул с облегчением, примостил яйцо на сгибе молодых веточек, расправил плечи и вылез из куста целиком.

– Эй, ты что там делаешь, письмо потомкам выдалбливаешь? – гневно спросил он.

Джастин только этого и ждал. Он медленно повернул голову, сохраняя надменное выражение, и… замер с отвисшим клювом, позабыв все свои заготовленные гневные речи. Незнакомец был прекрасен.

Заметив такую реакцию, которую видел у птиц, да и у других зверей не один раз, кукух воспрял духом. Конфуз с яйцом был на время забыт. Он приосанился и сказал снисходительно:  
– А ты, собственно, кто такой?

– Рэнди... Шон... блин, Джастин! – вышел из оцепенения нахал на дереве.

Брайан закатил глаза – теперь он был полностью на своей территории.

– Дорогуша, я уже забыл, как тебя зовут. Ты мне скажи, что ты за редкая птица.

– Дятел, – с вызовом ответил Джастин, и Брайан удивился, как он сразу не догадался. Судя по поведению, никем другим этот красивый, но на редкость тормознутый парень быть не мог.

– Ну что, дорогуша, не хочешь посмотреть, как удобно жить в ракитнике? – Брайан нахально подмигнул.

Его собеседник сделал бровки домиком, задумчиво открыл аккуратненький клювик... и Брайан с ужасом ощутил, как что-то снова набухает под хвостом.

– Лучше уж вы к нам, – надменно ответил Джастин, заинтересованно разглядывая Брайана, который снова по пояс нырнул в куст, прикрывшись крылом.

– Не вопрос, красавчик, – кукух глянул куда-то вниз и нервно хихикнул. – Жди меня к закату у себя, забацаем вечеринку в твоей трухлявой хибаре! – раздался громкий чпок, и Брайан, округлив глаза, окончательно исчез в ракитнике.

Джастин почесал блондинистую макушку и глубоко задумался. Похоже, стоило предупредить Дафну о том, что распихивать орехи по старым заброшенным дуплам они будут не сегодня.

– Будь осторожен, – наставительно перебила его Дэбби, когда молодой дятел рассказывал барсучихе о предстоящем визите кукуха. – Мне вчера лось сказал, что ему сказала жужелица, а ей сказала полевка, что кузнечик с соседнего леса своими глазами видел, как этот Брайан охмуряет наивных молоденьких птичек только потому, что у него брачный период. Стоит этому пройдохе один раз голову в твое гнездо сунуть, как ты потом будешь пожизненно ухаживать за его яйцами.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Джастин. – Я ему покажу, кто здесь главный, и к утру этого нахала уже и след простынет!

– Охх, – Дэбби закряхтела, поднимаясь на лапы. – Смотри, Джастин, береги дупло. А то нагнешься за жучком, а он тебе туда пару яиц одним махом всунет.

Дятел послушно кивнул, но тут же забыл все наставления мудрой барсучихи.

Когда вечером Джастин приглаживал свои перышки, сидя в дупле, снаружи раздался странный гул. Он помотал головой из стороны в сторону, но гул не исчез. Выглянув из дупла, юный дятел увидел, что рядом летает целый рой пчел.

Джастин поморщился. Эти пчелы обитали на соседних с лесом васильковых лугах и были известны тем, что чрезвычайно любили подсматривать за лесными обитателями, которые строили, так скажем, нетрадиционные отношения. Говорят, что они потом в своих ульях рассказывали о том, что видели, остальным пчелам. И кто видел и рассказывал больше, назывался монстром роя.

Джастин нахмурился. Присутствие пчел в этот момент показалось ему плохим знаком. Он высунул из дупла задницу и повертел ею, желая унизить навязчивых соглядатаев. Но пчелы неожиданно зааплодировали в ответ, и тогда Джастин решил, что игнор – лучший способ их прогнать. Он продолжил наводить марафет.

Когда до прихода Брайана остался час, Джастин в волнении решил продолбить небольшое отверстие в дереве, так, для успокоения нервов. Через некоторое время он опомнился, обнаружив у себя в дупле новую спальню, кухню и две гостевые комнаты.

О приближении Брайана к его жилищу дятел узнал по радостному свисту и улюлюканью пчел, которые встречали кукуха словно Бреда Питта на красной оскаровской дорожке.

– Что за безобразие, – возмутился Брайан, присев на маленький выступ коры у входа в дупло. – Никакого уважения к чужой личной жизни.

– Да забей, – отмахнулся Джастин. – Это местный Фандом, рой трансгенных пчел. Они пока всем кости не перемоют, не успокоятся.

– Фандом, – буркнул Брайан. – Если бы в нашем лесу такое творилось, местные бы уже давно подняли вопрос на уровне медвежьего правительства и изгнали любой Фандом куда подальше.

– Да они безобидные, – вступился Джастин. – Иногда даже полезными бывают. Только не зли их сильно, а то если укусят, неделю будешь с острым облысением сосудов ходить.

– А, ООС? Слышал, да, – Брайан поморщился, нахохливая перышки вокруг клюва. – Неприятная штука.

– Ну да, – кивнул дятел. – А кроме этого, они у нас мирные, не то, что в других лесах. Вон, говорят, в лесничестве имени братьев-супернатуралов вообще крылатые пиявки стаями роятся, так что нам грех жаловаться.

Кукух многозначительно откашлялся и заглянул внутрь джастинова дупла.

– Могу я зайти?

– Конечно, что это я… – поразился Джастин собственной рассеянности. – Проходи, располагайся, – Он указал крылом вглубь продолбленных древесных ходов. – А ты, видимо, в чаще под городом живешь, да?

– Угу, – невнятно ответил кукух, осматриваясь вокруг.

Джастин нервничал и не знал, как еще поддержать разговор.

– Я слышал, у вас там весело. Городской зоопарк рядом, всякие там клубы, развлечения. Только комары у вас, говорят, зверствуют. Как укусят, так половину крови разом и высосут.

– Угу, сосут у нас хорошо, не жалуюсь, – коварно усмехнулся Брайан. – Ну, так что, мы будем и дальше обсуждать особенности городской жизни, или ты все-таки проведешь мне экскурсию по спальне?

О том, что дальше происходило в дупле, легенды по лесу ходили еще долго. Фандом дежурил возле дуба до самого утра, подсвечивая шоу согнанной стаей светлячков. Одни конспектировали происходящее для тех пчел, что жили на клубничных полях и не могли видеть все своими глазами, сопровождая записи художественными оборотами вроде «Страстный самец жадно вогнал набухший жезл страсти в тесные врата желания своего любовника», другие зарисовывали с натуры и стряпали коллажи. Сова сидела на ветке соседней осины и боялась открыть рот для привычного угуканья, в страхе, что ее не так поймут. А маленький несчастный суслик, которого роковой судьбой принесло тем вечером на ночевку к дубу, с тех пор регулярно хлопался в обморок, пиратствуя в фермерских угодьях, стоило только главному огороднику приказать помощникам высадить новые саженцы кукурузы с формулировкой: «Давай, засади по самые помидоры».

Но вот и прошла ночь. Сова с нервным тиком на правом веке так и осталась сидеть на ветке, сонный Фандом полетел на работу, оставив под дубом десятки шелестящих упаковок от попкорна и две дюжины дежурных пчеломаток, а Джастин, наконец, заворочался в своей теплой постельке и прижался боком к чему-то твердому.

Дятел нехотя открыл глаза и неожиданно обнаружил, что рядом с ним, прямо на подушке лежат два крупных беленьких в темную крапинку яичка. Брайана в дупле не было…

Некоторое время Джастин сидел в спальне, думая, что кукух просто полетел ему за подарочком и сейчас вернется в гнездышко любви. Однако прошла пара часов, Брайан так и не появлялся, а фандомовский рой, устав ждать сенсации, куда-то испарился. Джастин любил задалбывать, но сам он долбанутым не был. Поэтому он все-таки признал, что его недавний топтун просто-напросто смылся. Причем смылся в такой спешке, что забыл свои яйца. Правда, Джастин не помнил, когда Брайан эти самые яйца пронес... неважно. Кукух спохватится и вернется за своим драгоценным потомством. И тогда уж он от Джастина точно не сбежит!

С этими мыслями разомлевший дятел пошел в свою новую ванную, где провел долгое время, усиленно наглаживая примятые перышки и полируя клювик.

Когда закатный луч проник в дупло, недоумевающий из-за невнимательности кукуха Джастин прикрыл яйца одеялом и выбрался наружу. Он уцепился за кору и начал беспокойно стучать по дереву. Именно тогда воробей Геннадий принял окончательное решение, над которым раздумывал целых три года: эмигрировать в соседний лес, подальше от таких соседей. Даже глуховатая Дэбби беспокойно выбралась из норы.

Услышав, в чем причина волнения дятла, барсучиха замялась и отвела глаза. Ежи суетливо побежали куда-то по своим делам. Белка жалостливо высморкалась в свой пушистый хвост.

– Эх! – крякнула с досады боевая куропатка Эмметт. – Всему-то вас, молодежь, учить приходится! Это же кукушка! Она специально яйца к тебе подкатила. Они всегда своих детей в чужие гнездышки подбрасывают!

Джастин бушевал всего ничего – каких-то полчаса. За это время он насквозь продолбил ствол куста ракитника, чем значительно ускорил и без того стремительную эмиграцию воробья Геннадия. Затем он прервался, сверкнул голубыми глазами и громко объявил на весь лес:  
– Ну уж нет! От меня он так просто не избавится!

Откуда-то из-под корней старого дуба донеслись редкие пчелиные аплодисменты. Видимо, часть Фандома оказалась погребена под остатками попкорна.

Джастин залетел в дупло и через пару минут вылетел оттуда с двумя яйцами, завернутыми в одеяльца и повязанными кокетливыми бантиками – один розовым, другой – голубым. С деловым видом он подлетел к норе Дэбби. Несколько минут оттуда слышались голоса – сначала на повышенных тонах, потом они становились все тише, и в конце стали совсем мирными. Через некоторое время Джастин выбрался из норы, держа в клюве большой пакет, из которого торчали многочисленные жукбургеры и комарбургеры. Следом вышла Дэбби, укачивая яйца – в каждой лапе по одному. Она ворчала, что теперь придется постоянно ходить на ферму за молоком, и одновременно напевала колыбельную.

Дятел предусмотрительно поставил пакет на землю, принял важную позу и торжественно провозгласил:  
– Я отправляюсь на поиск своей любви!

Затем поднял пакет и полетел вверх.

– Ну, дятел и есть дятел, – ехидно усмехнулся ему вслед утконос Майки.

На самом деле, он отчаянно завидовал Джастину. Он и сам бы хотел, чтобы красавец-кукух подкатил к нему свои яйца. Ведь утконосы могут их высиживать! Но почему-то никто в лесу не интересовался этим фактом, кроме унылой цапли Дэвида, у которого вечно был такой вид, словно он мучился несварением желудка.

И только внимательная белка заметила, что вслед за дятлом полетело подозрительное полосатое облако с надписью «На самом деле это туча», издававшее знакомое жужжание.

Сам же Джастин решил, что это жужжит у него в ушах от постоянных напряженных мыслей о Брайане, и не стал заморачиваться по этому поводу.

Джастин несколько дней летал по округе, выспрашивая у всех подряд, не обосновался ли рядом красавец-кукух, бойко и подробно описывая не только внешность Брайана, но и некоторые другие его характеристики. После того, как третий подряд застенчивый голубок упал в обморок от эротического шока, местные птицы собрались и прогнали Джастина в пригородный лес искать своего Брайана.

Дятлу было не по себе в незнакомом лесу – все там было чужое и непривычное. Встретившиеся ему белки, к которым он было радостно направился, неожиданно стали задавать ему непонятные вопросы:  
– Ты с какого раёна, пацанчик? А чё какой дерзкий? Выйдем, поговорим, что ли?

Джастин очень смутился такому откровенному предложению от малознакомой белки. Что бы там ни думали разные пчелы, на самом деле Брайан был у Джастина первым. Поэтому дятел от смущения поступил рефлекторно: начал долбить. А ближайшим удобным объектом оказался кумпол одной из белок. После этого обитатели пригородного леса почему-то стеснялись Джастина и разбегались при его появлении.

Джастин совсем было отчаялся, пока не наткнулся совершенно случайно на знакомую картину. Вокруг дерева, на которое дятел присел отдохнуть, обнаружилась куча птичьих перьев, горка использованных презервативов и несколько одуревших от бессонницы пчел, которые были не в силах оторваться от своих блокнотиков. Джастин все сразу понял. Он ворвался в дупло этого дерева, кипя праведным гневом, но внутри обнаружил только помятого и взъерошенного попугая, который на все вопросы лишь мечтательно закатывал глаза и томно вздыхал.

Разозленный Джастин вылетел из дупла, как пробка из бутылки шампанского. И чуть не врезался в пчел, которые своими телами образовали огромную стрелку. Эта стрелка указывала на молодой дуб, росший прямо посреди леса...

Дупло Брайана оказалось под самой кроной, в козырном месте, закрытом от любой непогоды. Когда дятел подлетел, он увидел своего неверного любовника на ветке, отряхивающего перышки. Заприметив Джастина, кукух немедленно юркнул в свое дупло и заткнул его изнутри крупной шишкой.

Через три часа звери со всего леса под бодрый аккомпанемент джастиновой долбежки вытащили из отверстия шишку, а заодно и весьма недовольного кукуха.

Два злых тетерева, у которых из ушей торчали большие пробки, подвели Брайана к Джастину. Дятел прервал долбежку и горестно воскликнул:  
– Брайан! Как ты мог? Я же тебя полюбил!

Кукух принял независимую позу, что было не очень удобно под весом тетеревиных крыльев, и буркнул:  
– Любовь – это для синичек. Я не знаю такого слова.

– Какой ты жестокий! – у Джастина из глаз полились слезы, и он от расстройства снова прицелился клювом в дерево.

– Неплохо бы тебе передумать, – прошипела Брайану старая гадюка, у которой под глазами были синяки от недосыпа. Кукух сделал вид, что не понял намека, и продолжил:  
– Нам было хорошо вместе, однако я не создан для постоянства и семейной жизни!

– Но ты отложил мне два яйца! – обиженно сказал Джастин.

– Это заложено в природе кукушек, – терпеливо объяснил Брайан. – Мы оставляем свое потомство на воспитание другим птицам.

– Но я не смогу без тебя жить! – захныкал дятел. – Мы же созданы друг для друга! У меня даже гнездо подходит под твой размер! Ты самый лучший! Я тебя люблю! Останься со мной и нашими детьми!

– Хм! – польщенно сказал кукух. Ему много раз говорили, что он хорошо трахается, но в вечной любви ему никто еще не признавался. Он уже был практически готов уступить мольбам Джастина. В этот момент внизу два волка начали обсуждать, с какой части лучше начинать есть кукухов, и это придало Брайану решимости. Гневно буркнув что-то о липучих блондинчиках, кукух взмахнул крыльями и полетел в сторону старого леса у лысой горы. Счастливый дятел последовал за ним.

Брайан и Джастин влетели на опушку леса крыло к крылу под громкие возгласы восторга пчел из числа фандомных разведчиков, которые тут же разлетелись в разные стороны разносить сенсационную новость остальным фандомчанам. Белка Дафна, увидев счастливую парочку, лихо взобралась, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, на самую макушку дерева и радостно распушила свой рыжий хвостик.

– Вот мы и дома, – довольно прокурлыкал Джастин, когда они с Брайаном забрались в дупло.

– Дома, как же, – буркнул Брайан вполголоса. – Свобода - мой дом.

Вопреки своим же возмущениям, кукух молча забрал у Джастина яйца и отнес их в теплое гнездышко под одеялко.

– Пойду сделаю джамбалайю, – сказал Джастин с улыбкой, глядя, как кукух бережно подтыкает полосатый пледик под бок яичкам. – Кажется, у меня где-то были припасены две упаковки маринованной тли.

Так и прошли следующие несколько недель. Брайан с Джастином жили вместе, ухаживали за яйцами, кормили друг друга червячками и предавались жаркой птичьей страсти в спальне каждую ночь. Как-то раз, после одной из таких любовных утех Джастин задумчиво произнес:  
– Слушай, а почему ты вообще яйца откладываешь? Ты же самец!

–Это ты сейчас серьезно? – Брайан наспех пригладил торчащие в разные стороны перышки и приподнялся в кровати, опираясь на крылья. – Нет, вот ты скажи, после того, как тебя, дятла, только что оттрахала кукушка под улюлюканье жрущих попкорн пчел, пошлые шуточки и подбадривания престарелой барсучихи и пьяное хихиканье белки с утконосом, вот после этого тебя действительно больше всего настораживает именно то, что самцы могут нести яйца?

В подтверждение его слов снизу раздались тонкие беличьи смешки и утробное бухтение утконоса.

– Поуважительнее, ты, герой-любовник! – рыкнула на него Дэбби.

– Чуваки, кто снимает видео? Бегом на твиттер выкладывайте, эксклюзив же, – прожужжал один из активистов-пчел.

Джастин хмыкнул, обдумывая слова Брайана.

– Пожалуй, ты прав. Яйцекладущий самец – это здесь самая маленькая щель в обоснуе.

– Вот именно, – кивнул Брайан, снова откидываясь на теплые стебельки осоки, которые служили им подушкой. – Так что спи давай.

И успокоенный Джастин крепко уснул, чтобы проснуться на рассвете от легкого пощипывания за плечо. Он отмахнулся, не открывая глаз, но кто-то упорно продолжал теребить его перышки на спине. Джастин тяжело вздохнул и нехотя перевернулся на другой бок, с трудом продирая глаза:  
– Имей совесть, Брайан, еще слишком рано для утреннего… – и он замер, изумленно уставившись на крохотного птенчика со шляпкой из прилипшей скорлупы на голове.   
Птенчик тихо чирикнул и требовательно клюнул Джастина в пушистый живот. – Брайан, просыпайся, – прошептал дятел. – Кажется, ты стал папой…

– Ничего не знаю, они не от меня, – сквозь сон выдал Брайан и перевернулся на другой бок, но уже спустя секунду подскочил на добрый десяток дюймов вверх, стукнувшись головой о потолок дупла. – То есть как папой???

Кукух сонно моргал округлившимися от страха глазами, пока новорожденный кукушонок внимательно изучал его лицо.

– Папа, – чирикнул кукушонок и потянул к Брайану тощие коротенькие крылышки.

– Как мило, – расплылся от умиления в улыбке Джастин. – Ну, возьми же его скорей на ручки!

Кукушонок мигнул и перевел взгляд на дятла.

– Второй папа? – удивленно спросил он.

– Кажется, у нас вылупился сынок, – многозначительно произнес Брайан, до которого только сейчас это, наконец, дошло.

 

***

 

Брайан не сдавался долго, очень, очень долго. Весна сменилась летом, лето осенью. Их первенцы подросли настолько, что больше не нужно было просыпаться чуть свет и мчаться на поиски червячков, не нужно было усаживать их в детские стульчики и повязывать слюнявчики, даже летать они уже научились совсем неплохо. И только когда повзрослевшие птенцы покидали родительское дупло, чтобы отправиться во взрослую жизнь, а в спальне уже грелись под одеяльцем три новых яичка, больше похожих на дятлиные, но с характерными для кукушачьих пятнышками, Брайан неожиданно обнял Джастина и сказал:  
– Знаешь, мне кажется, что я хочу отныне нести яйца только в твое дупло.

Джастин ничего не ответил. Он был слишком счастлив, чтобы что-то говорить. Но небо в тот же миг стало синим-синим, облака пушистыми-пушистыми, с полей донесся нежный запах пшеницы, а бабочки по всему лесу взмыли в воздух над душистыми полянами дикой земляники и закружили в волшебном танце…

 

Эпилог

 

Много лет прошло с тех пор, и старый лес уже больше не был таким, как прежде. Болота иссохли, и на их месте теперь колосились кукурузные поля, Фандом с ульями переселили на шерлоковские угодья, поближе к городу, а у самой опушки разбили научную базу передовых естествоиспытателей, откуда то и дело сбегали высокоинтеллектуальные черви и трехногие жабродудели. Но к ним лесные обитатели давно привыкли: после того, как у подножья лысой горы построили атомную станцию, и мухи неожиданно начали материться на японском, каким-то несчастным жабродуделям удивляться уже не стоило.

Но все остальное было, как и прежде. У корней старого-старого дуба резвились на камнях барсучата с редкими проплешинами на груди. Белки шуршали опавшими листьями в поисках желудей, а на ветвях примостилась целая стайка дивных пташек с темно-серыми перышками на крыльях и груди и красной головкой, покрытой едва заметным светлым пушком.

Именно к этому дереву и привел свою группу школьников экскурсовод, как приводил уже сотни раз до и собирался еще тысячи раз после.

– Это дуб желаний, – начал мужчина свой рассказ. Приунывшие от длинной пешей прогулки ребятишки разом утихли и стали слушать. – Ученые, обследовав весь этот лес, пришли к выводу, что именно здесь около сотни лет назад произошло событие, которое существенно повлияло на современное представление о теории эволюции: в ветвях этого старого дуба зародился новый вид птиц – пестрый кукодятел, прородителем которого были – внимание! – два самца.

Экскурсовод выдержал торжественную паузу и продолжил:  
– С тех пор, как выяснилось это обстоятельство, дуб приобрел необычайную популярность. У молодых парней и девушек есть обычай: они приходят к этому дереву и завязывают на одной из его ветвей пеструю ленту в знак того, что настоящей любви не страшны никакие преграды. И дуб, по легенде, исполняет их желание стать счастливыми.

Мужчина замолчал, и с минуту царила тишина, только ветер гонял по земле сухие листья, да белки в кроне трещали орешками. Дивные птички, которых называли кукодятлами, с интересом глазели на людей своими светлыми глазками.

– Это все чушь, – первым нарушил тишину темноволосый мальчуган. – Нет никаких научных доказательств взаимосвязи процессов повязывания лент и абстрактного восприятия счастья, которое, к слову, глубоко индивидуально для каждой особи человеческого рода. Вы идиот, раз говорите такое, и кто вам верит – тоже идиоты! – закончил гневную тираду мальчик по имени Грегори, который в будущем собирался стать врачом-диагностом.

– Э, а они там чё, того? – коренастый мальчуган, жевавший розовую жвачку, хлопнул ладонью по кулаку, имитируя процесс совокупления. – И кто кого шпиндолил? – добавил он и заржал над собственной шуточкой. – Пипец, а яйца они чем рожали? Через эту, что ли? – заинтересованно почесал подбородок Джорджи, который планировал, когда вырастет, занять пост президента США.

– Да заткнитесь вы оба! – шикнула на них хрупкая девочка в сиреневом сарафане. – Здесь родилась настоящая любовь. И это так романтично, – она взмахнула пушистыми косичками, подошла к дереву, по пути сняв с тонкого загорелого запястья плетеный из лент браслет, и прицепила его на маленький выступающий сучок. Она еще не знала, кем хочет стать, когда вырастет, но с каждым днем все больше убеждалась, что хочет быть просто счастливой.

Дуб одобрительно зашумел листьями и поспешил исполнить ее желание.


End file.
